


11:56 PM

by seonhoneyy



Category: kim seonho - Fandom, seonhohada
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, detective seonho, kim seonho - Freeform, late night wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonhoneyy/pseuds/seonhoneyy
Summary: "Wait..." You breathed out, pulling away from his intoxicating presence, "What's with you?"He furrowed his brows, confused, "Do you not want to make out, right now?""I do, but—""Then shut up."[ an AU one-shot wherein your grumpy detective boyfriend comes home from a long and tiring day at work. ]
Relationships: kim seonho x oc
Kudos: 55





	11:56 PM

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot inspired by both Kim Seonho's ICE curtain call pictures and his Kenzo photoshoot. Writing is not my forte but I wrote this anyway to appease my urge to not thirst tweet. I started writing this at 1 AM so forgive me if it shows. This was kind of a late night wip that I didn't give too much thought about :")

_11:56 PM._

That was what the digital clock on your bedside table read. It was 11:56 PM and your fiancé hasn't come home yet. You wonder what must have held him up at the precinct to pull another late night. You knew he was working on a new case but he hasn't disclosed any further information about it due to the fact that it was still an ongoing investigation.

You sit up on your shared queen-sized bed, swinging your legs to the side as you slip on your fluffy bunny flip flops to head outside your bedroom. You decided to snack on something before going to sleep, throwing in the towel with the waiting game for your beloved Detective Kim to come home.

As you quietly make your way to the kitchen, you finally set your mind on having a glass of orange juice and a bite out of the leftover pizza you brought home that day. As you open the fridge, the coolness and sudden brightness takes you aback for a split second but you prepare your little midnight snack, nonetheless. Just as you bring the two slices of pizza to the microwave to heat them up, that was when you heard the familiar pattern of beeps from the front door as it clicked; unlocking.

A soft smile found its way to your lips as you knew that it was most definitely him. You abandon your food to meet him at the foyer and there he was; your tall and dashing specimen of a soon-to-be-husband, looking grumpy while hanging his coat on the rack beside the door.

"Hey there, officer." You greet him with a careful smile, approaching him to give him a light squeeze on his cheek.

Startled and fazed, he looked to you with a tired glint in his eyes, "What are you doing up?"

"I just am." You replied, "You seem... exhausted."

He heaved a husky sigh as he quietly groaned, turning away from you to set his bag down, "Rough day."

"Mind if I ask what happened?"

 _"We closed the case."_ Was all that he said as he brushed against your shoulder, heading straight for the couch to sit down and rest. 

You raise a brow in confusion, "Then, that's good... right?"

"The brat had his father bail him out. All charges were dropped. Some higher ups even told us to stop with the case themselves." He clenched his jaw, angrily recalling the events of that day, "Bribery and corruption at its finest, I tell you. So much for a blind justice system... It's fucked up. I even had to stay the few extra hours to finish up the papers to make things official that we 'closed' the case."

You pursed your lips into a thin line as you walk over to him cautiously, knowing he may not be in the best mood at the moment, "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yeah, I have." He said, "Tteokbokki."

You let out a small chuckle as you pat his back, "That's _not_ dinner, dummy. C'mon, there's more leftover pizza in the fridge. I'll heat it up for you."

He looked up at you with a fatigued but thankful smile as you head back to the kitchen to bring out the remaining three slices from the fridge. Just as you were going to put them in the microwave along with your other slices, a hand snaked around your waist as another hand grabbed the plate of pizza slices from your grasp.

"I'll eat it cold. I'm too worn-out to care about these things..."

You watched as he leaned against the kitchen counter and devoured the Italian delicacy and you knew that at the rate he was going, he was going to finish everything in a matter of minutes.

"Slow down, you'll choke." You gave him a concerned stare, "There's more if you want."

"You won't eat?"

"I feel like you need them more than I do." You walked over to his side with your plate of the other two slices.

He watched as you put your plate next to him but that's when the sudden realization dawned upon him, "Where'd we get this pizza, by the way? I don't remember ordering out recently."

"It's my takeout from earlier. I had a little college reunion today, remember? We just met up at a pizza place near our university." You responded, not minding to get into the details but by the looks of the curious stare Seonho was giving you, you knew he wanted to know a little bit more.

_Please don't—_

"Well.. was your ex there then?" He asked straightforwardly, opting not to beat around the bush.

 _Here we go..._ You thought to yourself, "Yeah, he was."

You told the truth instead of lying about it. Having a police detective for a boyfriend meant that you can never tell a lie and get away with it. The man literally detects those for a living for fuck's sake.

"Don't worry, nothing happened." You tried to assure him.

"Does he know about me?" He suddenly used his 'interrogation' voice. It was more of a force of habit for him...

You looked at him, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat as he set the pizza down on the plate, "Let me rephrase that: Does he know you're _engaged_ to a _cop_?"

"I suppose so." You tried not to smile too much, thinking that he was being cute, "He follows my instagram. I'm sure he's seen my dozens of posts and stories with you."

"He follows you on instagram?" He was surprised to hear this, "He follows the girl he _shamelessly cheated on_ and _toyed with_ in college? Bullshit. I'm sure he has an ulterior motive."

You can always leave it to Detective Kim to come up with quick accusations to suspect your ex-boyfriend (from almost a decade ago) of wanting to establish an audacious relationship with you beyond the realm of being ‘instagram mutuals.’ Maybe if the man actually got instagram for himself, then he'd understand how following someone isn't much of a big deal...

"Don't think too much about it. If I don't think it's a big deal, then you shouldn't either."

"But it doesn't sit right with me—"

"Me being able to flaunt my _much_ better, _more_ handsome, and awesome _fiancé_ in his daily timeline doesn't sit right with you?" You pointed that out again but this time with flattery to calm him down, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Go eat your pizza."

As he was about to counter your reassurance again, his phone started to ring in his pocket.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me..." He groaned and shut his eyes in frustration.

"Aren't you gonna pick that up?"

"I don't want to. I know who it is." He replied flatly as he took another bite out of his cold pizza.

His response piqued your curiosity, "Who is it?"

"Detective Lim." He said, "My partner. He probably has some leads on the case we were _strictly_ instructed to leave alone. He's still young and new. He has that careless go-getter attitude which is an absolute headache for me to deal with... always going after perps no matter the circumstance."

"He kinda sounds like rookie Detective Kim to me." You were reminded of how eager he was to catch every criminal he came across back in the day when he was still new on the force.

"Which is why I'm trying to stop him from digging his own grave." Seems like he shared the sentiment as you, "He's gonna get himself in trouble."

You laughed, "Look who decided to mature. You _did_ always get yourself in trouble back then... but here you are right now, one of the most respected and feared detectives in the Seoul precinct."

The muffled ringing stopped at that moment but resumed after a few seconds.

"He really is _not_ gonna stop..." He brought out his phone and clenched his jaw, seeing the caller ID.

"Just pick up and listen to what he has to say. Maybe it's something important that could turn things around for you both."

Knowing he had no other better choice right then, he answered the call. He headed off to a more secluded space for the short conversation and by the time he came back, he seemed to have an anxious but hopeful look in his eyes.

"God, this is driving me nuts..." He groaned as he bit his lip in worry, "Apparently, I'm going on a stake-out with him tomorrow... to investigate the case we supposedly just closed."

You saw how stressed out he was about the whole situation but you didn't want to pry any more as to not to keep him thinking about it for the meantime.

"Maybe you should call it a night and get some rest..." You suggested to him, putting a caring hand on his back.

"Yeah, I just finished eating anyway. I'll just clean this." He brought the plate to the sink.

As he turned the tap on and started scrubbing the plate clean, you came up from behind him and hugged his broad back to try in helping him ease off—that, and you just _really_ missed your boyfriend after not seeing for most of the day.

However, you couldn't just simply ignore the tension you felt in his whole body, "Take a hot shower before you go to bed. It'll help you relax and rest better."

He smirked as a subliminal thought surfaced in his mind, "Care to join me?"

You quickly released from the warm embrace you were giving him to hit his back, "I said, get some rest."

"I was kidding." He half-heartedly took his comment back as he turned the tap off, finishing with washing the plate.

Seonho turned around to face you as he leaned against the counter behind him. The lighting was not much at the moment in your small kitchen but you were able to clearly see that exhaustion was still tragically written all over his handsome face. Traces of all kinds of stress have been evident in the way he carried himself lately too... It really pained you to know there were things he didn't (and wasn't allowed to) tell you for the sake of work confidentiality but the unfortunate thing about that was that he had to bear the weight of those problems all on his own. You both stared at each other in silence for a good few seconds until he decided to speak up.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like some injured puppy?"

"Nothing." You snapped out of your trance, "I'm just worried that you might be overworking yourself too much... I don't want you to burn yourself out."

A small smile formed on his lips yet it was enough for his deep dimples to show, "I'm fine, baby. You don't need to worry."

He proceeded to lean down to give you a light kiss on your lips as he wrapped his arms around your waist and you two stayed like that for quite some time, just staring at each other in the dimly lit kitchen. Before things could get any more inappropriately tense between you two, you cleared your throat.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." You said as you were about to free yourself from his hold, but that only made him hold on tighter to you.

"Let's stay like this for a few more moments... I missed your face the whole day."

The stare he was giving you was the kind of stare any woman on this planet would melt at... Of course, you were no exception. _Duh._ This man in front of you was tall, handsome, and yours for the taking... and in a few months, you'd finally take his last name.

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Kim."

He cheekily snickered with that low and gruff voice of his, "Is it working?"

"I told you, you need to rest. You had a rough day, remember?"

His lips curved to an amused smirk as he cupped your face with one hand, "You _are_ my rest."

"Seonho, what the hell, that was so cheesy—" Your snarky remark was abruptly cut off when he leaned in gently but swiftly to searingly press his mouth against yours.

It started out sweet but as it went on, it turned rough, it turned passionate. This was his escape; being able to feel you under his touch again after a long and hard day at work. He deserved this and he knew that. He knew he had to distract himself from his job just this once.

So tonight, he was not a detective. Tonight, he was solely your man.

He controlled the kiss with his hand resting at the back of your head while his other hand was holding you by the waist, keeping you close to him. He was savoring the taste of you as if it were his first time all over again.

"Wait..." You breathed out, pulling away from his intoxicating presence, "What's with you?"

He furrowed his brows, confused, "Do you _not_ want to make out, right now?"

"I do, but—"

"Then shut up." 

He went in to kiss you again, but this time was different. It was more sensual. You felt the aggression and hunger in the way he moved his lips against yours. You couldn't help but melt into his touch as your hands travelled up to tangle in his hair. Taking in the woody scent of his cologne, you felt shivers run up and down your spine, your senses giving into everything about him. His hands slowly moved down to hold you by your thighs as he propped them up to hug his waist, making you cling onto him more firmly. Without breaking the heated kiss between you two, he started making his way to the bedroom. His eyes were shut but he was able to blindly navigate his way through your apartment smoothly and safely. He kicked open the door to your bedroom as he pinned you to the wall adjacent to the entrance as soon as he stepped into your private space.

There, his lips parted from yours as they began to explore every corner of your face; your forehead, your eyelids, your cheeks, your nose, your jaw... but when his mouth went further down to suck at the soft skin of your neck and when his hand found its way beneath your shirt to caress your exposed side, you opened your eyes.

"I thought you just wanted to make out..." You smirked.

"I... I thought so too." He replied with a small, dark chuckle.

You felt his hot breath against your neck when he made that remark... It made you feel all kinds of overwhelming sensations in the pits of your stomach.

With a swift motion, he picked you up to bring your small frame to the bed, laying you down ever so delicately. As he supported himself on top of you with his brawny arms, you shared a moment of just gazing into each other's eyes with a mix of desire and warmth filling the space in between you two. However, you noticed he was getting carried away with the staring while you were growing impatient. You reached out to the back of his head as you pulled him down to connect your lips again. You felt him smile into the kiss at the sudden aggression you were showing.

He nibbled at your lower lip, asking for permission which you easily granted. Your tongues danced with each other just as he began to lift your shirt up more and more and before you even knew what was happening, he threw the piece of fabric away across the room as he marveled at your bare chest.

"I thought you'd be wearing a bra." He made a little side-comment, stunned.

You let out a small laugh, "At home? Seriously?"

"Ah, sorry. My bad..." He returned the cheeky grin as he himself hastily undid the buttons of his shirt, taking it off as well, revealing his sculpted torso.

You instinctively brought your fingers to brush against his toned abs, thinking to yourself that you must be one of the luckiest women on this planet.

"My eyes are up here, beautiful." He smirked as he lowered himself once again to sink his lips onto yours, then onto your neck, then lower down to your cleavage... Every wet kiss left a hot trail of fire on your skin that you craved to feel even deeper. He was marking his territory and he wanted to make sure he got to every inch of you.

He kissed, he sucked, he kneaded.

When you felt his velvety fingers slide your underwear off your smooth legs, it sent a tingling sensation up and down your spine all over again... That was when you decided to take the upper hand this time around. You sat up and made him settle down next to you as you straddled his lap.

_It was your turn._

A mischievous grin formed on his lips as you positioned yourself on top of him, kissing his neck and jaw, taking in more of his faded cologne. As your hand slowly travelled down to stroke the in-between of his pants, he let out a quiet and suppressed moan. He was expecting you to initiate him taking the annoying layer of fabric off but you did nothing of the sorts. Instead, you just continued to leave numerous marks on his neck and hot, wet kisses on his plump, sweet lips... to his _utter_ dismay.

He pleadingly called out your name with his breathless and thick voice, "Don't tease me."

"Patience is a virtue, _detective_." You smiled as you cupped one of his cheeks with your hand as you went to feel his hard-on once again.

He shut his eyes and bit his lip, trying to control himself with all his remaining will-power... but once you started _moving_ against it, he clenched his jaw and briskly pinned you down onto the bed again, reaching the apex of his self-control. You then shifted your weight against the pressure of his.

 _"That's enough."_ He uttered those words with such roughness just as he began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants along with his boxers.

He gave you an intense, dark stare. His eyes travelled from you swollen lips to your chest to further down below where he brushed his fingers against it, teasing it. _Goosebumps_. You felt goosebumps all over your body just as you began to arch your back in pleasure. Once he felt you up, he then positioned himself, spreading your legs to make room for himself in between them and without any warning whatsoever, he slid himself into you, into your tight core. You tugged at his hair, dug your nails into his back, and moaned his name repeatedly in different volumes which sounded much like music to his ears. Seeing you wildly grabbing onto the sheets as he thrusted at a steady rhythm made him go faster, harder, wanting to hear you scream—which you did in a matter of seconds.

He buried his face to the crevice of your neck as he let out groans that muffled, with you gripping at his messy hair even more.

This was all he needed after all. This was what he needed to wash away a day's worth of bad work-related stress. He needed just you; his favorite person.

As you both neared the peak of your climaxes, all your senses heightened as sweat began to form on both your dewy, in-synched, intertwined bodies. You felt spasmic jolts of electricity course through your body just as you let out another loud cry for his name, feeling him come inside you. Your walls tightened around his size as he watched you writhe euphorically under his touch. Your pace slowed down as he eventually pulled out and took time to catch his breath whilst staring in absolute wonder at you and all your bare beauty. He laid down next to you as you rested your head on his hard chest, hearing the fast and muffled thumps of his heart. He wrapped his arms around you protectively and kissed the top of your head, lovingly and gently caressing your flushed cheeks with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful..." He softly uttered those words, wholeheartedly, "I love you."

"I love you too." You replied with a genuine smile as you further commented with a small laugh, "But you should really take a shower now."

"Ah yeah, I almost forgot..." He sat up on the bed and looked back at your naked figure, still laying down next to him, "You up for round two?"

You giggled and hid your face in the pillows, feeling butterflies in your stomach. "You're not tired yet? It's one in the morning."

"Do I _look_ or _sound_ tired to you?" A cocky smirk replaced the soft look on his face.

You propped yourself up to sit up as well as you hugged him from behind and kissed the spot just behind his ears, "Let's get this over with then."

He smiled wide like a fool as he held your hand and led you to the bathroom for that _hot_ shower.

**────────────────**

The next morning, the light that seeped through the curtains of your bedroom woke you up as you were slightly blinded by the sudden brightness that hit your eyes. You squinted and stretched out your arms, but then felt an emptiness beside you. You pat the spot next to you and felt nothing but the messy covers that still had the strong scent of last night's events... Vividly recalling those heated moments made you feel butterflies flutter in your stomach all over again, remembering how absolutely great it was. You were blessed with a man so good in bed, it literally hurt the next morning. You couldn't quite believe you'll officially have him all to yourself in a few months time.

You sat up in the oversized shirt that was his and looked around your bedroom to spot a familiar tall and broad-shouldered silhouette in front of the mirror, getting ready for work. Seeing him look so good in the morning only proves that the after-sex glow really befitted him... As he caught a glimpse of you awake through the reflection, he smiled and he turned around to face you, "Good morning, beautiful."

You returned the warm grin as you walk up to him to hug him, burying your face in his chest, inhaling his newly applied cologne, "Hi."

"How was your sleep last night?" He asked.

You replied with a loving look in your eyes, "You _know_ I didn't get much of that, but it was actually better than ever, to be honest. You seem to be in a better mood compared to when you came home last night too."

"This is all your doing." He cupped your cheeks and gave you a kiss on the forehead, "Thanks for helping me let off some steam."

He winked at you and you laughed.

"Are you ready for your stakeout later?" You asked him.

"Yeah..." He said, "But we'll see how things pan out. The captain will most probably kill us for going under his nose about this but... I'll deal with that later."

"You look so sexy whenever you babble about work like that, you know that?" You expressed how much you were in awe of him.

He raised a brow in pleasant surprise, "I do?"

"Don't make me say it again." You squeezed his cheek and poked at his dimple, "C'mon let's eat breakfast then you can leave."

You both head out of your bedroom to eat a quick breakfast which consisted of honey croissants and the orange juice you were supposed to drink last night. As you were seated at the table, munching on the French pastry, your boyfriend was going over a case file while pacing all around the room with his croissant in his hand. He was so focused and distracted on what he was reading that he almost tripped on your living room carpet— _twice_.

"Maybe you should sit down, you clutz."

He looked to you and sheepishly smiled, "Okay."

"Go finish your food so you won't be late today." You told him as he ate the croissant in just three bites.

You were impressed but weren't surprised he was able to do that. He had a big mouth. You knew that all too well.

Before he headed out the door for another tiring day of work, he stopped to face you one last time for the morning.

"Same time tonight?"

His tone, his smirk, his gaze, his hair... They were just so flawless to a fault.

"It actually depends on what time you come home." You tiptoed to lean in for a quick kiss on his lips as you held his face in your hands, "Have a great day."

He gave you a dimpled smile and pulled you in for a warm embrace, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." You felt a warmness in your chest bloom, "Stay safe today, detective."

"Yes, ma'am." He let go of the hug and saluted to you, "See you later, baby."

With a last exchange of loving smiles, he left and you were about to close and lock the door until he came rushing back, using his foot to stop the door from closing.

"Okay, wait... I just want one more kiss." He pleaded with a puppy-like gleam in his eyes.

You laughed at how adorable he was being and gave in to his request as you took one step closer to him as he leaned down to give you a deep kiss. He wanted to make the most out of this one since he knew the next time he'd be able to do this would be later tonight which was apparently already too long for him. That, and he needed something to give him good luck and he knew your kisses would always set his day right.

"Alright, I'm going now." He shyly scratched the back of his head, "For real."

"Bye." You smiled as he finally really left for work.

As you shut the door behind you, you just start thinking of how funnily ironic it is to have one of the most intimidating and scary detectives in all of Seoul's precincts come back to _you_ just to plead like a puppy for one last goodbye kiss... and true enough, the entire precinct was so completely shell-shocked just as they were so confused to see him unusually upbeat this morning after last seeing him looking like he could break someone's skull in half just last night.

Even Captain Youn was so surprised to see him smile so much today that it distracted him enough to let Detectives Kim Seonho and Lim Cheol conduct their unauthorized stakeout undetected.


End file.
